Judge Fleet
The Judge Fleet is a vigilante fleet operating in the Hundred Seas. History In the late 390s, a Novranian sailor reported witnessing a great fog upon the ocean and through it, a fleet of massive size matching the fleet of Dreadlove decades prior. Although his word was initially dismissed, as the year dragged on more and more reports of the same filtered into the bars and pubs of port towns along the coasts of the Hundred Seas.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=19266852&postcount=1234 Nanguang During the late 530s a coalition of Salterri vassals assembled to return the former Nanguang Prefecture to Imperial rule. While en route from Novrania to Conjellado Anillo to reinforce the troops readying there to strike Darsia, the Novranian navy was enveloped in a thick fog and engaged by a large fleet of naval ships led by a top of the line Silver Moon war galley, Justice. The entirety of the fleet and the army it was transporting was destroyed and a few survivors were found and recovered by merchant vessels, though the King who had been leading the forces was not recovered. Survivors told the tale of the event, with some claiming to have seen a large man with a hollow eye and a Sympol by his side commanding the massive fleet and having taken King Corvus as a captive. Without reinforcements from Novrania proper the campaign into Darsia did not fare as well as was expected. A Caercian Legate was forced to take command when the Novranian King failed to arrive and although the coalition Consortium and Novranian forces managed to make inroads against the self-proclaimed Mappadisha Li Kaveh who in the time since last contact with the region appeared to have united the warring sects, they ultimately failed to establish a foothold in the region though suffered few significant losses in campaign.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=19329870&postcount=1273 Contact UJR investigators sailed out to the Hundred Seas to investigate the rumors of a new Dread Fleet. The Fellows found a massive fleet, equal or greater to the reported size of the Dreadfleet, but as they approached the foggy mass of ships they were hailed and invited aboard the flagship Justice. Once aboard the ship, crewed by a demure and quiet crew, they were introduced to the Captain-Admiral Jean Luc la Serre, famous and in some circles infamous, Baron of the Kingdom of the Silver Moon who personally killed Captain Dreadlove. The investigators reported the Captain-Admiral is a massive man, much larger than any members of the KSM except perhaps the giants of Errelosse, with a missing leg and eye patched by a prosthesis and a patch respectively. The Captain-Admiral gave the investigators a tour of the ship, explaining it was personally commissioned by him in Malkavan and had been his flagship as he gathered his Judge Fleet for the past few decades. The Judge Fleet, he explained, would ensure safety upon the high seas and that only the rightful execution of justice should be permitted to occur by the navies of nations upon it. For now he claimed to be limiting operations to the Hundred Seas, noting his recent excursion against the "invasive and aggressive" Novranians who sought to carry out an apparently unjust attack on the nation of Darsia, though he had plans to expand into the Sea of the Golden Sun in time and claimed to be glad the UJR had made an appearance so that he might begin speaking to them about allowing his fleet full access to move through the Grand Canal to ensure just operations in the Lyrian and Dappled Seas as well. The Captain-Admiral was courteous for the whole stay of the investigators' stay but when it comes time for them to depart he insisted the make a crew exchange: one of the investigators to stay behind in exchange for one of la Serre's crew returning to the UJR to ensure continued good relations between the fleet and the Radurjics who were accosted by the Dread Fleet those many years ago. Though reluctant the investigators agreed and left behind Khari Mutombo, a senior member of the Fellows, taking along Parst Stormclaw, the Captain-Admiral's first mate in their return to the UJR mainland.http://www.giantitp.com/forums/showsinglepost.php?p=19329870&postcount=1273 References Category:Tellurian Military Orders Category:Nomad Groups